A Brother's Memories
by Crazie Cake
Summary: Ed had helped his brother once before, now we was going to do it again. With the help of his big brother’s research Al tracks down the one man that had made their lives miserable.
1. Sorrow

**A Brother's Memories**

**A/N: to explain what happened with the ending of the first one, I had left my disk at home and I was at my grandma's at the time. It was 3 in the morning and I was supposed to be in bed 4 hours ago. So I HAD to hurry and get it wrote and on there before my grandma waked up. And forgive the grammar in the third paragraph, I made it that way so you could read the name better.**

**Summary: Ed had helped his brother once before, now we was going to do it again. With the help of his big brother's research Al tracks down the one man that had made their lives miserable.**

**Disclaimer: This story is still mine but the characters aren't  
**

**Rating: Maybe I can keep it at a T rating this time**

**Prologue: Sorrow**

Sorrow, it seemed to be a common feeling among the Elric family. Edward's life had been full of sorrow as he spent years as a slave to Envy the fake father Alphonse had thought he had. Al in turn had been full of sorrow when he had to leave his older brother in the hands of Tucker. Ed's life was full of sorrow after that, being a slave for Tucker then being abused by Greed on his birthday. For some time it seemed like the bothers were never meant to be happy or together.

But one day something wonderful happened. On the most important day in Ed's life, his birthday, he got the best present ever. Al had appeared at his door with a gift in his hand, afterwards they had moved on to live together. They had vowed never to be apart ever again. But that didn't last long, with Ed caught up in his research and Al in his job they never would have suspected what had happened.

E… he could feel the twinge in his heart, could feel the numbness starting to spread. D… his eyesight started to get blurry and the sounds of the world around him stopped. W… the feeling of emptiness filled his heavy heart and the first set of tears fell from his face. A…. his chest heaved and the small tears turned into sobs as he released some stress. R…. he wished that he could somehow make everything better or change something. D… some how his fingers managed to trace the last letter.

He couldn't bring himself to trace the carved letters of their last name, couldn't even hardly bring himself to stand. Gripping the top of the headstone the seemingly endless flow of tears melted into the earth as he stared at the ground. "I promise you Brother, I promise with all my heart I will find who did this to you." Al wouldn't have it any other way. After everything that had happened Al maybe got to spend an entire month with his brother before he was killed.

Adjusting the sleeve on the almost-to-big red jacket he wore Al straightened up and wiped his eyes. He knew what he had to do, and he was going to do it no matter what.


	2. Pain

**A Brother's Memories**

**A/N: Since I'm doing these all at once this will probably be the last "author's note" I do unless I think there is something that needs explained to you.**

**Chapter 1: Pain**

Al was eternally grateful that Edward hadn't been wearing his jacket when he was killed, otherwise he would have nothing to remember his brother by. Memories and the jacket were the only things Al had of Edward and he was determined not to lose them too.

Currently though he was sitting at home staring at the scribbled notes of his brother's research. He had never talked much about it, but he had been researching the reason why their parents had died and who had done it. Al couldn't understand why someone would want to kill his brother for doing this as far as he knew the brothers were the only ones who cared why their parents were dead.

In his option people were cruel; from Ed's notes almost no one had come to their parent's funeral and besides Al no one at all and come to Ed's. He stared at the notes for hours and hours until he was too tired to hold his head up. Stretching his stiff limbs he got up and staggered over to the bed. Falling in it he was almost instantly asleep, and his dream was memories. It was a good dream too, up until the very end.

"_Ed your doing wonderful" he sat there patiently as his brother struggled to write out his name. So far Ed's only mistake was his E's were backwards so when he was done it read "3dward 3lric" smiling slightly he suggested they take a break, but Ed shook his head, "no I'm going to get this right" he said firmly and started again. "Alright, while you're doing that I'm going to work on the next set of words" he said as he grabbed the spare pencil and a sheet of paper._

"_Brother please be careful I don't want something caught on fire again because you forgot the stove was on." He said as he closed the door, he had been called into work again today and had to leave for a few hours. "Al wait" he turned around to see Ed in the doorway holding a paper. "I wanted to give you something" Ed held it out and he took it with a smile. "Thank you brother."_

"_Brother?... Brother?... BROTHER!" he ran across the living room to where his brother was laying in a pool of blood. Ed's skin had become very pale and his eyes were only half open. "What happened?" as he picked Ed up Ed's hands fell away from his chest to expose a huge gash in his stomach that went all the way through him. He could feel the blood soaking his pants as the gash in Ed's back continued to bleed. "Al" Ed said with some difficulty "Al I'm so sorry, I didn't see him."_

Al jerked awake, fresh tears rolling down his face, "no Ed I'm the one that should be sorry. I'm the one that didn't look after you."


	3. Al

**A Brother's Memories**

**Chapter 2: Al**

For three years Al worked hard, searching every possible angle that could appear. And he had finally found something, his parents' death hadn't been an accident, they had been investigators for the military and had gotten too deep into this one case, the case of some gang of serial killers. They had found out who they were and killed them. And now that Ed had started the search again they had to kill him too.

Now he had to figure out who the killers were and kill them, both to stop the murders and avenge his family. He was the only Elric left, if he didn't do it no one would. But that would have to wait, right now it was 2 o'clock and he had to go see Ed. Everyday he went to Ed's grave and traced the letters telling Ed all about what he had found out so far.

E-D-W-A-R-D E-L-R-I-C he had gotten to where he could trace the entire name without crying. There were no tears left in him to cry, he just smiled sadly and started talking. He talked for hours and hours about everything that he had learned and what he saw and what he did. He talked until he had to leave because it was getting to dark to see. When he went to sleep at night he had no more dreams of his brother, but rather dreams of different ways to kill some faceless killers that had haunted his family for far too long.

"It… it can't be" Al was unable to believe it "but everything points to them" running his fingers through his hair he looked up at the clock. "Time to go visit Ed" putting everything away for now he grabbed the red jacket and jerked it on as he headed for the door. "Hey Ed, I finally found the killers" he started as he traced the letters "but you'll never believe who they are." He paused briefly thinking of a way to say this. "The killers are Envy and Tucker" he said finally.

"But don't you worry, I'm going to find them and I'm gong to take care of them. There is no way I'm going to let them get away with doing this to you." Personally he didn't care about his parents, he couldn't remember enough about them to feel the way he did about his brother. "You just wait here until I get back ok? I won't be too long."

An elderly lady walked by and shook her head "he's talking to the ground again." Al knew that everyone else in the general area that he was crazy.. maybe he was. But didn't death do that to people? Sometimes the death of a loved one can cause you to lose all sense of reality.


	4. End

**A Brother's Memories**

**A/N: I'm sorry this story was so short, but I had no ideas for it, this was literally written on whatever floated to the top of my head as I typed. Plus I don't really like writing about Al because I'm not very good at it.**

**Chapter 3: End**

It had taken another 4 months, but had found them. Envy and Tucker were hiding in some little town that didn't even warrant a name on the map. He wouldn't have a hard time finding it though, because it was somewhat close to Central. Al just planned on taking a train to Central and walking the rest of the way.

Right now he was relaxing in the seat and watching the scenery flash by and the train moved steadily onward. A vendor came by and asked if he needed anything. Al shook his head "no" and turned his attention back to the window. He hadn't spoken a word to anyone since he stepped onto the train.

When he finally made it to Central he was glad he was walking, sitting still that long in those seats and made him stiff and sore. Grabbing his suitcase he jumped off the train and hurried his way into the center of the big city. Taking a left he continued on until he saw a fork in the road, usually people took a right to get to another big city but he took the left heading towards Tucker and Envy.

He had ran almost the entire way, so eager to find them and get the soreness out of his legs; he was a mile from the town when he slowed down to a walk. The last thing he wanted was to draw attention to him, he was just wander in pretending to be passing through kill the two men then leave, and this job certainly didn't require people to remember you.

After asking very few people even fewer questions he found out where it was exactly Tucker and Envy were staying. "This is it Brother! It's finally going to be all over" he muttered to himself as he knocked on the door of the house. Tucker answered and Al shot him before he had a chance to say anything. Hearing the gunshot Envy came running and Al shot him too. But not before Envy had a chance to throw a knife that he was holding.

Sinking to the ground he lifted up a hand and pulled the knife out of his chest. "I told you Brother. It's all over" as more and more blood poured from the wound more and more of Al's life drained away. Until finally his eyes closed, and when he opened them again he was standing right next to his brother. They were both running, jumping they landed right into their mother's arms. "Now where have you two been?" she asked as she hugged them.


End file.
